


特权

by sssmatcha



Category: K&Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssmatcha/pseuds/sssmatcha





	特权

直到拖着行李站在了重庆机场的地面上，千玺才找回了一点身处现实的自觉。

接近三个小时的飞行让他的身体有点疲惫，精神却始终处于一种比较亢奋的状态。周六晚上的机场人流相对来说少了很多，大多数旅客行色匆匆从他身边走过，丝毫没有注意到旁边戴着口罩和帽子的少年就是易烊千玺。少了粉丝的围追堵截，对于他来说倒是有了意外的轻松感。

慢慢拖着行李往出口走，千玺摸出手机给王俊凯去了条微信，然后盯着发送界面微微出了会神。

……居然真的就这么过来了。

早上突然接到王俊凯的电话，先是天南海北胡扯了一通，从作业好多晚自习好烦到火影的最新剧场版年底才上映，千玺虽然有点莫名其妙也还是陪着他聊了半天。末了王俊凯突然一个大喘气，用和之前谈天的画风截然不同的声音隔着手机在他耳边软软地开口。

“千玺，来陪我过生日嘛。”

声线缠绕上细碎的电子音，略微有些失真，撒娇的意味却一点不差地传递了过来，像是王俊凯就趴在他耳边呢喃，带上了一点点暧昧的暗示。

“我想见你诶。”

低音炮一个字一个字砸进耳膜，酥酥麻麻的感觉一直震动到了心脏。千玺吞了吞口水想说你开玩笑呢我才不会过来，话到了嘴边在舌尖上打了个转，出口却变成了好。

抬眼看见了候机厅里熟悉的身影，千玺微不可闻地叹了口气，稍微加快了脚步。

算了，毕竟是那个人的生日，这一次就由着他吧。

王俊凯和他一样戴着帽子和口罩，眼里全是挡也挡不住的喜悦，周身的气场仿佛下一秒就可以往外冒小花。上了出租车两个人照例在后座挤成一团，王俊凯还嫌距离不够近一样往千玺身上凑了又凑，几乎把他整个人都圈在了怀里。

到家的时候时间已经接近了十点，王俊凯的爸妈都不在家，桌上有字条说屋子留给他和朋友过生日随便疯。

王俊凯锁好了门转身就推着千玺去洗澡，千玺从北京走的急没带睡衣，他就翻出自己的一件T恤塞给千玺。听着浴室里隐隐约约的水声，王俊凯歪在沙发上用抱枕蒙住脸，浑身都是飘飘然的幸福感。

喜欢的人能够包容自己任性要求的感觉真的非常好。同一屋檐下虽然只是生日特权，也足够他开心很长一阵子了。

千玺破天荒洗得很快，没多久就从浴室里出来了。王俊凯不知道出于什么心态给他的T恤领口有点大，松松垮垮搭在肩膀上，锁骨露在外面，而T恤下摆刚好遮过大腿根。他有点别扭地拉了拉下摆，装作不在意地对王俊凯说我洗好了你去吧，然后一头扎进了卧室。

王俊凯听到他的声音，抬头就看见千玺裹着自己衣服的模样。上面露胸下面露腿，一大片白晃晃的皮肤在他眼里像鲜奶油一样充满了诱惑力。

以最快的速度洗完了澡，王俊凯推开卧室门就有点迫不及待地往床上扑。千玺正靠着枕头着玩手机，倒是被他的动作吓了一跳。又随便聊了一会，眼看着快十二点了，两个人互道了晚安便关灯睡觉。

 

然而这注定是个深陷欲望无法自拔的夜晚。

千玺脑袋刚挨到枕头上，整个人突然一下僵住了。

王俊凯从后面环住了他，刚洗完澡还散发着热气的身体紧紧贴着他的后背。指尖在他的锁骨上揉捻了几下，慢慢向下滑，挑起一串颤栗的酥麻感。

很奇怪的感觉，完全无法用语言来形容或者靠描述去想象。说不出来是舒服还是不舒服，那个人的指尖所到之处像是在身上点燃了火苗，游离着蹿起的燥热感渐渐蔓延到整个身体，千玺有点绝望地发现自己的内心深处根本不希望他停下来。

见千玺并没有反抗，王俊凯的手直接在大腿处攻城略地。稍微向着内侧拢了拢，探到身下，隔着内裤，轻轻握住了他已经起了明显反应的下体。

即使被粉丝称为千总，易烊千玺毕竟也还只是个处于青春期的少年，正是擦枪走火的年纪。皮肤下躁动的火苗被指引着一样汇聚到了下体，他像是潮汐后搁浅在岸上的鱼，无论怎么张着嘴呼吸都仿佛要窒息。

而身后尾椎处隔着一层衣物依旧清晰无比的热度，更是让他脑子乱成一团。

王俊凯一口咬住他的耳垂用舌头舔舐着，手上的动作不停，下体胡乱蹭着他的臀缝，嘴里含含糊糊地叫他的名字。

“千千......”

声音低低压进耳朵里，激发了下身迷乱的快感。千玺侧着身瞪大了眼，无法控制地喘出细细的抽噎声，视野里全是凌乱的阴影。他明明应该推开他、应该拒绝的，可是王俊凯的声音却像是魔咒一样让他全身提不起一点力气，舒服的感觉以对方碰触到的地方为中心一圈一圈在身体里扩散开，只会让人想要更多更多。

耐着性子不紧不慢地动作着，骨节分明的手指探进内裤边缘握着柱体慢慢揉捏，渐渐头部开始溢出一丝一丝的透明液体，不一会就触到了淫靡的湿濡感。

手掌弯曲着上下蠕动，指腹碾压过凸起的青筋，揉搓着模仿性交的动作，缠绵而又糜乱。

王俊凯从耳垂舔到了后颈，湿漉漉的舌头越过衣领一口叼住了凸起的那块骨头，牙齿细细研磨，粗糙的舌苔刮过皮肤，留下暧昧的红色印记。

另一只手从衣服下摆探进去摸到胸前，研弄着其中一点，直到它从柔软变得坚硬，在衣服上拓出明显的轮廓。千玺无意识地挺了挺胸，似乎在抗议他冷落了另一边。王俊凯安抚地吻了吻他的脖子，换到了另一边，先是在乳晕上打转，再带着一点力度对着中间的肉粒按了下去，惹来一连串破碎的呻吟。

在上下的刺激之下千玺不停地颤抖，身体覆上一层情动的粉色，腰绷得很紧，临界点近在咫尺。王俊凯突然故意一样手指圈住头部狠狠摩擦而过，快感在瞬间冲上了顶点。千玺的腰肢猛地弯出一个柔韧的弧度，脚尖一下绷直，黏腻的白浊全部泄在了对方手里。他听到自己猛然抽高的呜咽声挤满了整间卧室，接着便是无法抑制的急促喘息。从下体蹿上来雷击般的酥麻感使大脑一片空白，感官在同一时间全部丧失，连呼吸仿佛都跟着丢掉了，整个世界只剩下绵绵不断的狂暴快感。

等他从长达几十秒的高潮里回过神来，余韵却依旧从下体一波接着一波往上涌，意识紊乱，舒服得完全无法思考。身子靠在后面的人怀里，软绵绵不像是自己的，耳朵里，脑子里，甚至身体里，全部都是那个人近似气音的诱惑低语。

汗湿的发，狭长的桃花眼尾，带着强烈侵占气息的吻，王俊凯——

千玺大口大口呼吸着湿热的空气，眼里因为过于强烈的快感蓄满了生理性泪水。

王俊凯翻身压在千玺身上，下体抵着他的大腿，充满暗示性的动了动腰。千玺伸手仓促地环上他的脖颈，急切得像是溺水的人抱住救命的浮木。

俯在他耳边呢喃着开口，声音和呼吸粘在一起，变成浸满情欲的沉重绳索，拉着他坠向欲望的深渊。

“千千......”

王俊凯极少叫他千千，但是一旦叫出这两个字，无论他提出什么要求，千玺都无法拒绝。那声音黏稠得像是甜腻腻的高浓度炼乳，尾音喑哑，温柔宠溺到了极致。

“千千，帮我好不好......”

千玺早已被快感冲击得乱七八糟的大脑勉强思考了一下。

——对方是王俊凯。

——王俊凯在叫自己千千。

不想拒绝。不能拒绝。根本没有拒绝的理由。

他主动仰起头亲吻他，带着默许的意味。软软的唇瓣像棉花糖一样甜蜜蜜的，王俊凯脑子里的理智线噼里啪啦地断。

扒掉了千玺的内裤和上衣，王俊凯刚解决完自己的衣服，一具滚烫的赤裸肉体就扑了上来，窝进他怀里的模样像极了发情的猫咪。常年练习舞蹈的身体柔软得不可思议，拥抱在一起肉体契合的时候两个人都满足地叹了口气。

千玺身上沐浴液的味道、本身的体香、散发着情欲气息的荷尔蒙混合在一起，沉淀出一种怎么都闻不够的，馥郁的香气。

王俊凯挺腰磨了磨他的大腿，燥热的吐息直接喷进他的耳朵里：“千千，就用腿好不好？”

千玺身体跟着抖了一下，胯下的器官有了一点复苏的趋势。他双手攀上王俊凯的后背不得要领地胡乱抚摸着，两腿稍微打开了一点。

王俊凯眼睛亮了亮，擦着他的腿根就挤了进去。少年的大腿内侧柔嫩得像是上好的丝绸，软肉包裹着自己的感觉非常的销魂。千玺乖乖夹紧双腿，生理性眼泪顺着脸颊往下滑，抽泣着向他索吻。王俊凯也如他所愿地吻他，舌尖恶意地挑弄，顶过敏感的上颚，虎牙在唇瓣上重重碾磨。

床变成了情欲的沼泽，两个人陷在快感里不断下坠，却连逃离的念头都不曾有过。

王俊凯握着他的腰，下体在两腿间抽插着，偶尔撞击到他的后穴。肉体摩擦发出的淫糜声音在小小的房间里被不断放大，夹杂着喘息声、抽泣声、呜咽声，全身上下的每一个细胞都争先恐后抢夺撕扯着快感。

千玺腿间的器官已经翘得很高，抵着对方的小腹，随着他抽插的动作一下一下晃动着，蹭在已经初见雏形的腹肌上，舒服得快要软掉。透明的前列腺液流了又流，连大腿上都全是一片淫秽的水渍。

大腿内侧已经变得很湿很热，皮肤被磨得泛着不正常的红色。王俊凯渐渐加快了抽插的速度，力度也大到撞得他后穴酸软。

不知过了多久，王俊凯突然狠狠抱住千玺，闭上眼睛屏住了呼吸。狂风暴雨般的快感蹿上脊柱麻痹了中枢神经，随着血液流动冲刷着身体的每一处，连脑髓都舒爽得像是要被融化一样。

粘稠的液体顺着腿缝慢慢往下流，粘连的白丝在昏暗的房间里泛着糜烂的水色。王俊凯吻上怀里人充血的唇瓣，手伸到他下面色情地动作了几下，便又是一掌浓郁的麝香气味。

摊在床上缓了一会，王俊凯起身拖着人去浴室清洗。千玺软得简直没了骨头，蛇一样缠在他身上，迷迷糊糊蹭着他的胸膛说要睡觉。王俊凯耐心给两个人洗干净又换了新的床单，清清爽爽搂着人钻进了被子里。

千玺已经困得睁不开眼，却还是勾着他的脖子凑到耳边。

“小凯，生日快乐。”

——如果能和千玺永远在一起就好了。

抱着怀里的人，王俊凯刚满十五岁的脑海里第一次萌生了【永远】的念头。

—end—


End file.
